tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Marshall Law
Marshall Law (マーシャル・ロウ Māsharu Rou) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans le tout premier Tekken. Il sera ensuite présent dans une bonne partie des opus suivants, à l'exception de Tekken 3 et Tekken Tag Tournament, où il sera remplacé par son fils Forest Law. C'est un combattant utilisant le Jeet Kune Do, un art martial crée par Bruce Lee. Marshall est d'ailleurs un personnage fort inspiré par lui. Paul Phoenix et lui sont de très bons amis. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tekken 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 2 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 7 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 7 Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken resolute tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Resolute Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3D Prime Edition Tekken card tournament tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Card Tournament Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Revolution Street fighter x tekken.jpg|link=Street Fighter X Tekken tekken galaga bannière.png|link=Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Tekken the motion picture.jpg|link=Tekken : The Motion Picture Tekken the movie tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken (film 2010) Urban reign logo tekkenpedia.png|link=Urban Reign 'Personnalité ' Marshall est un personnage présent depuis le premier Tekken. À l'époque, il recherchait un moyen de gagner une somme importante afin de réaliser son rêve : ouvrir son propre dojo, d'où sa participation au tournoi. Il parvient à réaliser son rêve sans gagner l'argent du tournoi, prouvant sa détermination. Ce rapport à l'argent qui lui manque très souvent se retrouve dans ses différentes participations aux tournois. Ainsi, alors qu'il était parvenu à ouvrir sa propre chaîne de restaurants, il connait la faillite peu avant les événements de Tekken 4 l'obligeant à participer au tournoi pour sauver son entreprise. Il n'y parvient pas, et se retrouve ruiné, lorsqu'une autre nouvelle va accroître encore plus son besoin d'argent : l'accident de son fils Forest. Encore une fois, le besoin d'argent le pousse à participer au cinquième tournoi puis au sixième tournoi. Un autre trait de sa personnalité se porte sur sa difficulté à vivre les échecs. En effet, suite à la faillite de son restaurant, il passe un an à ne rien faire d'autre que boire de l'alcool. C'est aussi un excellent combattant qu'on surnommait le "Dragon légendaire". Malheureusement, tous ses problèmes pécuniaires ont pris le pas sur ses capacités comme nous l'indique sa bio de Tekken Tag Tournament 2 et c'est à présent avant tout un père de famille cherchant un moyen de régler ses dettes à tout prix. 'Apparence' Presque un sosie de Bruce Lee, Marshall Law lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement. Ainsi, tout les deux ont les cheveux noirs avec une coiffure similaire. Marshall emprunte beaucoup de tenues au célèbre acteur en plus de copier son style de combat : le jeet kune do. Aussi, selon les jeux dans lesquels il apparaît, Marshall est griffé à différents endroits de son corps. On souligne qu'il porte presque exclusivement des tenues de combat. Pour en savoir plus sur l'apparence de Marshall, c'est par ici ! '' '''Jeux' Tekken ''' thumb|132px Marshall Law est un personnage jouable dans le tout premier Tekken. Il est disponible dès le départ sur la sélection des personnages. '''Prologue : Law travaille dans un restaurant à China Town dans l’espoir de pouvoir un jour ouvrir son propre dojo, car c’est un maître en arts martiaux. Un jour il entend parler du King of Iron Fist Tournament, un grand tournoi d’arts martiaux où le gagnant reçoit une forte somme d’argent. Law y entre dans l’espoir de gagner la prime et dans le même temps, de devenir célèbre. center|400 px Ending : Dans le propre dojo de Marshall, des étudiant en arts martiaux s'entraînent à effectuer la célèbre roulade de Marshall sous le regard de ce dernier qui les encourage. Puis, il effectue trois fois la roulage devant les yeux admiratifs des étudiants. À savoir : *Marshall apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Le sous-boss de Marshall est Wang Jinrei. À l'inverse, lorsque Wang est joué, Marshall devient son sous-boss. *Dans la version arcade du jeu, la tenue de Marshall est entièrement jaune alors que dans la version console elle est noire et jaune. *Marshall apparaît dans l'ending de Yoshimitsu. C'est le seul personnage à apparaître dans l'ending d'un autre personnage en plus du sien. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Tekken 2 ''' thumb|154px Marshall Law est de retour dans le second opus Tekken et est toujours disponible dès le début du jeu. '''Prologue : Law possède maintenant son propre dojo. Mais un jour ses élèves ont été attaqués et blessés par un maître d’une autre école. Ce dernier participe au second Tekken. Law décide d’y rentrer pour restaurer l’honneur de son école. '' '''Biographie du manuel : ' Sujet : LAW Marshall Nationalité : américaine Âge : 27 ans Profession : instructeur d'arts martiaux Évaluation : notre division immobilière est actuellement en pourparlers pour acquérir les locaux commerciaux du sujet. Ce problème n'est toujours pas résolu malgré la décision de Baek Doo San de rejoindre les négociations en notre nom. Malheureusement, notre représentant ne s'est pas acquitté de sa tâche avec l'efficacité qui le caractérise habituellement et M.Law sait apparemment qui est responsable de ce changement d'attitude et pourquoi. Style de combat : Kempo center|400 px Ending : Dans son dojo, en compagnie de Paul, Marshall fait une démonstration de son célèbre "backflip". Lorsqu'il termine, il se tourne vers Paul qui semble prendre cette prouesse à la légère. Il se craque alors les mains et tente de copier Marshall mais tombe lamentablement au sol devant un Marshall amusé. À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 8 de Marshall est Baek Doo San. À l'inverse, il est le sous-boss du stage 8 de Baek. *Marshall apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. On peut aussi voir dans l'intro son ancienne P1 de Tekken, qui ne sera plus utilisable dans ce jeu. *On peut voir Marshall sur la jaquette du jeu avec quelques autres personnages. *Marshall possède son propre stage : The Great Wall. *Ses win poses de Tekken sont devenues des win poses cachées dans Tekken 2. Pour les sélectionner, il suffit d'appuyer sur les touches X et O. *Dans Tekken Tag Tournament, Forest, son fils, reprend la P1 de Marshall en guise de P2. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 4 ' thumb|234px Après avoir été absent dans Tekken 3 et Tekken Tag Tournament, Marshall Law revient dans le quatrième opus Tekken. Il est de nouveau disponible dès le départ sur la sélection des personnages. Prologue : Marshall Law était un homme d'affaires : il dirigeait un dojo et était propriétaire d'une chaîne chinoise de fast-food appelée Marshall China. Malheureusement, il perdit une guerre de franchise avec une chaîne rivale et fit faillite 1 an plus tard. Incapable de supporter son échec, Marshall fit une dépression et passa son temps à la maison à boire comme un trou. Un jour enfin, une note annonçant le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 lui parvint. Cette nouvelle lui insuffla un regain de vigueur. Après un mois d'entraînement intensif, il retrouva une forme physique exceptionnelle. "Ça y est", se dit-il, "C'est tout ou rien !". La chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Épilogue : Law gagna le tournoi et la fortune de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Il concentra ses efforts sur la réouverture de Marshall China. center|400 px Ending : La cinématique débute au Marshall China, le restaurant de Marshall. Marshall regarde tous ses clients en train de manger. Une bande d'adolescents disent que la nourriture est "dégueulasse". Marshall, qui les a entendu, s'approche d'eux et leur demande de répéter. Ils lui reprochent que la nourriture est trop épicée. Après avoir entendu cette critique, Marshall lance un uppercut qui envoie le client dans les aires avant de goûter son assiette. Après avoir dit que c'est très bon, un type frappe sa tête avec une bouteille, mais Marshall semble n'avoir rien senti. Il commence alors à se battre contre toute la bande. Ce combat a alors fait la une dans un journal. La cinématique se termine au Marshall Dojo, où l'on retrouve les clients du restaurant, devenus les élèves de Marshall. À savoir : *Dans son ending, un homme se plaint que la cuisine de Marshall est trop épicée. On retrouve cette même critique dans le Scénario Campaign d'Asuka Kazama dans Tekken 6. Quelques allusions sont aussi faites à ses épices dans les citations de Street Fighter X Tekken notamment avec Lili Rochefort, Alisa Bosconovitch ou encore Asuka Kazama. *C'est le premier jeu où il a une moustache. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 5 ' thumb|294px Marshall Law est de nouveau présent dans le cinquième opus canonique de Tekken. Il est toujours disponible au début du jeu. Prologue : Marshall Law. Guerrier cuistot. Après l'échec de son restaurant, Law tenta de reprendre sa carrière lors du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Mais il échoua là aussi. Ruiné, il en fut réduit à rester faire la plonge au Japon. '' ''Un mois plus tard, il reçut un appel de sa femme. Leur fils en fugue avait eu un accident avec la moto de Paul Phoenix. Pour subvenir aux besoins médicaux de son fils, Law décida alors de s'inscrire au King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Marshall rentre en Amérique après sa victoire au tournoi. Il rencontre un avocat pour savoir comment acquitter sa dette. center|400 px Ending : 'Un soir, Marshall sort de son restaurant et n'a plus d'argent. Il aperçoit alors Paul en vélo avec des tas d'outils sur son dos. Le vélo se détruit devant Marshall et Paul se retrouve par terre. Il donne à Marshall une facture d'une trop grosse somme pour lui. Il donne alors un uppercut à Paul et s'enfuit. 'À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 4 de Marshall est Paul Phoenix. Il n'affronte pas de sous-boss au stage 7 mais possède une interlude spéciale avec Jinpachi Mishima au stage final. *Marshall peut être personnalisé pour ressembler à son fils, Forest. *La musique que l'on entend dans l'ending de Marshall est le thème Crimson Sunset qui est écoutable dans le stage City at Sunset. *Il est le sous-boss du stage 4 de Baek Doo San. *Dans les sous-titres lors de son interlude avec Paul, le nom de Forest est écrit "Forrest". ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|214px Marshall Law revient dans le sixième opus canonique de Tekken. Comme tous les personnages présents dans ce jeu, il est disponible dès le départ sur la sélection des personnages. Prologue : Lors du King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, les autorités japonaises découvrirent que Marshall Law travaillait illégalement dans le pays et il fut déporté vers les États-Unis. Il lui faudrait bientôt payer une forte somme d’argent suite à l’accident de son fils, mais il était loin du compte et ne savait pas comment réunir cette somme. Alors qu’il cherchait de l’argent, Law reçut à point nommé une lettre de son ami Paul Phoenix qui l’invitait à le rejoindre pour participer au prochain tournoi. S’il semblait difficile de remporter seul le premier prix, une forte somme d’argent, faire équipe avec un autre combattant améliorait ses chances de réussite. Après avoir accepté la proposition de Paul, Law comprit que trois hommes seraient plus forts que deux et se tourna vers Steve, boxeur mondialement connu. Pour accéder aux dialogues du Scénario Campaign de Law c'est par ici ! center|400 px Ending : 'En compagnie de Paul et de Steve et avec plein d'argent, Marshall a préparé une pizza et y rajoute du laxatif sur le dos de ses amis. Sans se rendre compte de son piège, Paul et Steve croquent un bout et finissent par avoir mal à l'estomac. Steve se précipite aux toilettes tandis que Paul est obliger d'attendre de l'autre côté, n'arrivant plus à se retenir. Marshall en profite pour partir de cet endroit en emportant tout l'argent avec lui. 'À savoir : *Les Item Move de Marshall Law sont les suivants : **Nunchaku Légendaire - Bas du corps 450 000 G : 1+4 puis 1 ou 2 : Donne des coups imbloquables de nunchaku causant 3+3+3+3+3+3+3 de dégâts. **Cicatrices Torse du corps - Intérieur 700 000 G : 1+3~B : nouvelle choppe qui cause 35 de dégâts. **Masse - Haut du corps 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup bloquable de 20 de dégâts. *Marshall apparaît dans les endings de Paul Phoenix et Steve Fox. *Comme les autres personnages, Marshall a eu le droit à son propre trailer le présentant qui est disponible dans sa galerie vidéo. *Dans le mode Scénario Campaign, Marshall est le boss du niveau : Quartier ouest, Chinatown. On peut y rencontrer Brurce Irvin. *Pour la première fois depuis Tekken 2, Marshall est rasé. Toutefois, sa moustache est disponible dans le mode personnalisation. *Dans le mode Arène, Marshall n'affronte ni Jin Kazama, ni Azazel. Cela fait de lui l'unique personnage du jeu à rencontrer aucun de ces deux personnages. Il affronte Baek Doo San, Craig Marduk, Zafina et Ganryu. On retrouve cette liste d'adversaires dans l'ending de Paul où l'on voit les résultats du tournoi et les différents combats de Marshall et Paul : Paul ending tekken 6 law.png ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' thumb|246px Marshall Law revient, comme tous les autres personnages déjà présents dans Tekken 6, dans le second opus non-canonique de Tekken Tag Tournament. Biographie du site officiel : Maître en arts martiaux que les gens surnommèrent le Dragon légendaire, il est à présent père et croule sous les dettes. Il ne lui reste plus que son corps qu'il a durement entraîné au fil des années. Pourrait-on percevoir à nouveau le cri du Dragon légendaire ? center|400 px Ending : Marshall s'entraîne vigoureusement avec un nunchaku devant son fils Forest qui le regarde avec intérêt. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, Forest félicite son père et demande à essayer à son tour. Il récupère alors le nunchaku et tente quelques figures avant que celui-ci ne lui échappe des mains et tombe par la fenêtre. Ce geste maladroit provoque une série d'accidents se terminant par une explosion. Mécontent, Marshall désapprouve son fils du regard. Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : Special Tag Throws : *Paul Phoenix : 1+3~5 et f+2~1~5 - 2, 2 - 1 (Special Tag Combo) Special Win Pose : *Forest Law : Forest fait un enchaînement de coups sur son père qui esquive sans difficulté. Il fait alors une tape sur l'épaule de son fils. *Paul Phoenix : Law fait son classique backflip suivi de Paul qui parvient pour la première fois à le réaliser sans tomber. Ils possèdent une seconde win pose où tous les deux célèbrent leur victoire en mimant des enchaînements de coups. *Steve Fox : Tous les deux se font un check. Partenaires en mode fantôme : baek-doo-san.png|link=Baek Doo San Feng Tekkenpedia.png|link=Feng Wei forest-law.png|link=Forest Law leetekkenpedia.png|link=Lee Chaolan slim bob.png|link=Slim Bob Stevetekkenpedia.png|link=Steve Fox À savoir : *L'Item Move de Marshall est un wok (u+1+4) qu'il fracasse sur l'adversaire. *Dans la version Wii U, Marshall a un costume de Luigi. *La marque de griffure sur son torse a été retirée. *Marshall apparaît dans l'ending de Paul Phoenix, Forest Law et Lei Wulong. *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 est le seul jeu de la série où Marshall est jouable avec son fils, Forest. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 7 ' thumb|190px Marshall Law est annoncé comme étant un personnage jouable lors du location test qui a lieu du 3 au 5 octobre 2014. Prologue de l'épisode : Préoccupé par le remboursement des dettes de son fils, Marshall Law ne se rendit pas compte du nombre d'élèves qui avaient quitté son dojo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Law avait encore une grosse somme à payer, et il était à court d'idées. Il décida donc de trouver un combattant capable de diriger le dojo. Il demanda à son ami Paul s'il connaissait quelqu'un, et à sa manière habituelle, Paul dit qu'il ferait un candidat idéal. Mais Law refusa poliment en se disant que le dojo ferait faillite en moins d'une journée si Paul en prenait le contrôle. Il décida de faire savoir à tous que si des combattants valeureux voulaient tenter leur chance, ils n'avaient qu'à se présenter et prouver leur talent au combat. Des candidats se présentèrent, mais aucun ne se montra assez bon pour Law. Un jour, Law entendit parler d'un pratiquant de d'arts martiaux dans la campagne chinoise. Ce dernier allait devenir le prochain maître du Poing de Dieu. Considérant cela comme sa meilleure chance, Law décida de se rendre sur la terre de ses ancêtres. thumb|center|350 px Ending : Marshall, continuant son combat avec Feng Wei, se fait projeter par son adversaire. Alors qu'il a failli se prendre un mur, son ami Paul intervient et se bat contre Feng aux cotés de Marshall. Un combat sans merci a lieu, mais Paul réussi à l’assommer avec son Burning Fist. Mais alors que Paul et Marshall se félicitent de leur victoire, le pratiquant de Kenpo se relève et une aura se développe autour de lui. Les deux amis se sauvent alors en courant. Rage Art : 1+2 Power Crush : Dragon Cannon ff+3 Rage Drive : d/b+4,3+4 À savoir : *La tenue de Marshall a été revue. Elle reste similaire à celle qu'il avait depuis Tekken 5 à l'exception que le pantalon est maintenant jaune avec des motifs dragons noirs. *De nouvelles marques de griffure ont été ajoutées sur le corps de Marshall. En plus de celle sur son torse, il en a maintenant sur le visage et sur le ventre. *La pose sur la CG de Marshall est très similaire à celle qu'il avait dans Tekken 4. Étonnement, cela coïncide avec sa tenue qui est très similaire, au niveau des couleurs, à celle qu'il avait dans Tekken 4. *Marshall apparaît dans l'ending de Feng Wei. *Il est possible de personnaliser Marshall Law avec les cheveux de son fils Forest Law. *Il est le seul personnage à ne pas retrouver sa tenue de l'épisode précédent dans le mode personnalisation. 'Autres jeux' 'Street Fighter X Tekken ' thumb|280pxExpert en arts martiaux et partenaire de longue date de Paul Phoenix, Law cherche désespérément un moyen de gagner de l'argent suite à la faillite de son restaurant chinois et à l'accident de son fils. Attiré par l'appât du gain après avoir entendu parler de Pandora au journal télévisé, il décide de se rendre au pôle Sud en compagnie de Paul. (non-canonique) center|400 px Ending : Observant la boite s'ouvrir, Marshall et Paul, en chancelant, commencent à se diriger vers elle et disent se sentir particulièrement bien. Une fois arrivés à proximité de la boite, ils regardent dedans avant de tomber à l'intérieur. Plongés dans le noir complet, ils s'inquiètent avant qu'une trappe éclairée n'apparaisse. Ils regardent à l'intérieur et voient la planète d'en haut, se rendant compte qu'ils sont dans l'univers. Prient de panique, les deux combattants crient au secours alors que la boite continue son chemin entre les étoiles. À savoir : *Son partenaire officiel est Paul Phoenix. *Son titre est "les flammes de la passion". *Marshall peut porter la même tenue que El Fuerte en guise de costume représentant l'univers de Street Fighter. La description de cette tenue est : "Il paraît que le restaurant de Law a engagé une compétition féroce avec celui d'El Fuerte. Law a décidé d'augmenter sa clientèle en devenant le Chef artiste martial chinois masqué !" ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Revolution ' Marshall apparaît dans Tekken Revolution et fait partie des huit personnages présents dès la sortie du jeu. Tout comme le reste du casting, son gameplay et son apparence restent identiques à Tekken Tag Tournament 2. thumb|300px Special Art/Critical Arts Dragon Arrow : b+3+4 Dragon's Tail : d/b+4 Dragon Spin Kick : b+3 Body Blow to Dragon Lift : d+2,3 Slide Kick : FC,d/f,d,D/F+3 ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Card Tournament ' Law est un combattant équilibré et puissant. C'est le maître du contre. La plupart de ses coups annule les effets de l'adversaire, une technique qu'il est pratiquement le seul à maîtriser. Bien utilisée, elle s'avère mortelle. 'Films' 'Tekken The Motion Picture' Ce film est non-canonique. Résumé : Marshall fait partie des personnages présents lors de l'annonce de l'ouverture du tournoi et la présentation des modalités par Lee Chaolan. Bien qu'on ne le voit pas combattre, on retrouve Marshall à la toute fin du film. Avec d'autres combattants, il rejoint le sous-marin. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' * Marshall est le seul personnage absent de Tekken Tag Tournament à revenir pour les épisodes suivants. C'est aussi le seul personnage absent de Tekken 3 à ne pas être revenu dans Tekken Tag Tournament. * Tekken 3 est, tout comme Kazuya Mishima et Lee Chaolan, le seul épisode canonique où Marshall n'est pas jouable. Il est remplacé par son fils Forest Law. * Les participations de Marshall au King of Iron Fist Tournament sont souvent liées à de graves soucis financiers. * Le doublage anglais de Marshall, David Vincent, a aussi prêté sa voix à Shin Kamiya dans Tekken Blood Vengeance, et au personnage de T. Hawk de la série Street Fighter. ''Il double aussi Forest dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2. * Avec Paul Phoenix, Marshall fait partie des personnages jouables du jeu Urban Reign de Namco. * Bien qu'il ne soit pas jouable dans Tekken 3, Marshall apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu et dans l'ending de son fils, Forest. * Jacky Bryant et Sarah Bryant, personnages de Virtua Fighter, pratiquent le Jeet Kune Do, tout comme Marshall. * Marshall ressemble beaucoup à Fei Long, un personnage de ''Street Fighter. *Marshall est l'un des personnages jouables de Tekken (Mobile) sorti en 2017. 'Citations ' Tekken Tag Tournament 2= |-| Tekken 7= |-| Street Fighter X Tekken= 'Thèmes' Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Relations avec les personnages ' *Père de Forest Law. *Époux de Madame Law. *Paul Phoenix est son meilleur ami. Il fait équipe avec lui dans Tekken 6. *Fait équipe avec Steve Fox dans Tekken 6. *Baek Doo San est son ennemi dans Tekken 2, après qu'il ait attaqué son dojo. en:Marshall Lawes:Marshall Law 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Tekken Card Tournament Catégorie:Tekken Resolute Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Urban Reign Catégorie:Marshall Law Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:Famille Law Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Jeet Kune Do Catégorie:Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Catégorie:Tekken Comic (2017) Catégorie:Tekken (Mobile)